Captain's Love Story
by kawashima kazuma
Summary: Kisah cinta segitiga antara ketiga kapten club olahraga di SMA Yuei. WARN YAOI AREA! #KIRIBAKU #TODOBAKU


Suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola karet terdengar hingga di luar lapangan basket indoor di SMA Yuei. Apalagi teriakan atau lebih tepatnya umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulut seorang lelaki dengan surai blonde ash yang berdiri di sudut ruangan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang berkedok sebagai kapten tim basket itu.

"LARIMU TERLALU LAMBAT, SIALAN!"

"PANTULANMU KURANG KUAT, DASAR SAMPAH!"

"LOMPATLAH LEBIH TINGGI, KURCACI!"

Bakugou mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan kesal melihat perkembangan junior-juniornya terlalu lambat. Jika ia memiliki kekuatan untuk meledakkan sesuatu maka ia akan langsung meledakkan junior-juniornya terlebih dahulu sekaligus lapangan indoor milik SMA Yuei ini.

Bukan karena junior-juniornya saja, adiknya juga menjadi penyebab kekesalannya kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang kini masih duduk di bangku SMP itu dengan seenak jidatnya masuk ke kamar mandinya dan memotretnya saat sedang mandi. Memang hal ini juga termasuk kesalahannya yang lupa mengunci kamar mandinya saat ia tengah memakainya.

Melihat wajah Bakugou yang seperti ingin meledak kapan saja, Satou segera mendekati kaptennya itu dengan perasaan was-was.

"Anu, kapten.."

"HA?! "

Satou menelan ludahnya kasar melihat tatapan tajam kaptennya yang seaakan mengatakan 'Apa yang kau inginkan, brengsek?!' padanya.

"K-kapten, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Aku akan menggantikan tugasmu hari ini."

Mendengar tawaran yang menguntungkan seperti itu tidak mungkin Bakugou lewatkan. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung berjalan keluar lapangan indoor itu setelah berdecih ke arah wakil kaptennya.

Setelah sekian lama menahan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang saat berurusan dengan lelaki yang baru saja di nobatkan sebagai kapten club basket selanjutnya, akhirnya Satou bisa menghembuskan nafas leganya.

"Dia benar-benar mengerikan."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"KYAAA TODOROKI SENPAI!"

"GANBATTE!"

"KAU SEMAKIN TAMPAN, SENPAI!"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, TODOROKI SENPAI!"

Teriakan melengking segerombolan perempuan dari luar pembatas jaring logam terus bersautan saat seorang lelaki berambut separuh putih dan merah dengan pakaian kimono khas atlet kyudo bersiap untuk memanah.

Walau memiliki bekas luka di mata kirinya kadar ketampanannya tetap sama. Dengan mata tajam nan dingin ia berkonsentrasi untuk membidik targetnya dengan busur bambu yang sering disebut yumi itu.

Setelah beberapa detik ia yakin telah membidik pas di tengah papan lingkaran yang menjadi targetnya, ia pun melepas tali busurnya dan dalam hitungan 1 detik panahnya sudah tertanam di tengah-tengah papan lingkaran itu. Teriakan perempuan di luar area memanah pun semakin melengking melihat pujaan hati mereka berhasil membidik target dengan mudah.

"KYAAAAAA~ KEREN~!!"

"KAU YANG TERBAIK!"

"AKU SEMAKIN MENCINTAIMU, SENPAI~"

"KYAAA~ SUAMI MASA DEPANKU!"

Masih dengan mode kalem, lelaki yang di panggil Todoroki itu membalikkan badannya menghadap semua junior-juniornya yang menatapnya kagum.

"Mengingat senpai-senpai kita yang berada di kelas 3 akan menempuh ujian sebentar lagi, aku, Todoroki Shouto meminta kerja samanya dari sekarang sebagai seorang ketua tim club ini." ujarnya dengan tegas di sambut tepuk tangan dan sorakan adik kelas sekaligus siswa yang seangkatan dengannya.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Lapangan outdoor yang terlihat sangat panas karena matahari kini tepat berada di atas ubun-ubun pun tidak mematah semangat anggota club sepak bola yang kini tengah mengadakan pertandingan kecil yang terbagi menjadi 2 tim, yaitu tim kelas 1 dan kelas 2.

Tanpa mengeluh panas atau bagaimana semua pemain tetap serius mengejar dan menendang bola seperti berada di dalam sebuah pertandingan olimpiade sepak bola. Apalagi seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan gaya rambut yang tidak biasa yang terus menyemangati sembari menegur kesalahan pemain lain tanpa memandang ia lawan atau kawan.

"Yosh, permainanmu semakin bagus, Lida."

"Kakimu terlalu kaku saat mencuri bola, Denki."

"Hanta! jangan menutup matamu saat menangkap bola!"

Melihat para pemain mulai kelelahan lelaki yang bernama Kirishima Eijirou itu segera meniup pluit yang terkalung di lehernya, menandakan permainan telah selesai.

"Permainan kalian semakin bagus saja." ucap Kirishima sembari mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan t-shirt putihnya yang menyebabkan absnya yang terbentuk sempurna terlihat secara cuma-cuma membuat gadis yang berstatus sebagai manajer club itu meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Pemain-pemain lainnya segera berlari ke tempat berteduh sembari meluruskan kakinya dan berlomba-lomba untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

" _Arigatou,_ Kirishima- _kun_." ucap Lida.

"Oi, Mina! Berikan kami minuman." keluh Hanta saat melihat gadis berambut pink pendek itu hanya bengong menatap perut Kirishima. "Dasar mesum."

"A-ah?! Oke.., sebentar." Mina segera memberikan sebotol air mineral dari kardus yang ia bawa kepada semua pemain.

"Oh ya, Kirishima- _kun_." panggil Lida.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja jika menjadi kapten kita selanjutnya."

Kirishima tersenyum bangga hingga menampilkan gigi-gigi runcingnya. "Tentu saja aku sangat baik-baik saja. Kau tau? aku mengidam-idamkan posisi ini dari dulu saat aku masuk ke SMA ini.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu. Mohon kerja samanya, kapten." ujar Lida yang di sambut acungan jempol dari Kirishima.

 **TBC**

 **OKE GAESS INI FF PERTAMA YG W PUBLISH DI FFN #baruprolognjir #wauthorwattpad :v** **SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA MEMENDAM RASA INGIN MEMPUBLISH FF YAOI BERTEMA ANIME INI SEKARANG W BARU BSA PUBLISH T-T** **MELIHAT FF INDO KIRIBAKU OR TODOBAKU DI FFN MASIH DIKIT W PEN NAMBAHIN KOLEKSI KALIAN PARA FUJO N FUDAN HAKHAKHAK~ #stopalayplis** **Btw, semoga kalian suka y (O) jan lupa voment biar w semangat ngetik lanjutannya** **Sekian, sankyu minna~**


End file.
